


Day 3

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Troy Otto, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Top Nick Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Troy's first adventure into kink starts with darkness.





	Day 3

Troy closes his eyes before the blindfold even touches him; he doesn’t open them until Nick asks if he can see. His eyelashes brushes against the fabric and instinct causes him to shut them again. He nods his response. His world is completely black.

It’s just sight – just a scarf Nick found the other day and decided to bring back to the bazaar. Yet it’s… It’s hard to describe. Hard to put words to the vulnerability that consumes him in that moment. It’s not a state of being he’s used to. He’s always been strong, a wall of stone around him and metal armor on his skin. Yet this is something he _wants_ – and he wants to share it with Nick.

“You okay?” he asks and Troy nods.

“Just… Adjusting.”

Troy sucks in a deep breath, feels the rise and fall of his chest. He notices the dip of the bed as Nick kneels down beside. Blind fingers reach out; he isn’t sure if he finds Nick’s hand or the other gives it to him but they interweave and Troy gives his a squeeze.

“If you’re not comfortable with this, we don’t have to do it,” Nick says. Though Troy can’t see his face, he can imagine the expression – the creased brow, the wide brown eyes, the downward curve of his lips. The concern rings true with every word. “I know you’re not really used to this.”

Troy snorts. “You mean kink?”

“You know what I mean,” he says with a huff.

And he’s right. The only sex Troy ever had before Nick consisted of quickies in a truck bed with a boy he wouldn’t be caught dead with. _Couldn’t be_. That’s the past though – a different time, a different world, a different Troy. In this one, this place, the sex has been better. Drawn-out and passionate but incredibly vanilla. Troy would probably be content with that but his curiosity always gets the better of him.

They’re having blindfolded sex because of his scientific curiosity. Yeah. He’s _definitely_ not explaining that part to Nick.

Neither of them intended to get to this point. Troy hadn’t known and Nick had been content with what they had – but then he got half-bombed on tequila and his boyfriend, not always a morally upstanding citizen, decided to wrangle some secrets out of him. One of them had been that Nick was _not_ a vanilla type of guy. Troy walked away from that conversation with something to mull over and Nick walked away with a need for a nap and some ibuprofen.

Most of it were things Troy balked at the idea of. Well, _balked_ may have been an a bit prudish – shied away from was probably better. But one of them had managed to strike him as interesting and that was how they ended up here, with a blindfold around his eyes and the need to _trust_ Nick hanging over him like an anvil.

He trusts Nick, he does, but opening himself to vulnerability and giving up control _is not easy_.

“Troy?”

He swallows. “I’m good.”

He doesn’t see Nick’s reaction but he thinks he nods. “I’m going to kiss you then, okay?”

“Please do. I’m not getting any younger.”

Nick does; their lips meet and he can taste the ‘shut up’ on his tongue. It’s slow at first, exploratory – they’ve been here a hundred times now (or at least it feels that way) but every time feels like the first. This isn’t the end goal but Troy basks in the moment, in his warmth and strength.

Nick’s hand presses against his cheek and Troy jolts. They break the kiss with a small chuckle and a muttered sorry from the younger man.

“Don’t be. I need to adapt.”

They lean into kiss again and this time when Nick’s hands began to wander across his body, tug at the hem of his shirt and thumb the crevices of his joints, he doesn’t jump. He leans into the touch. This is what he asked for. This is what he wants.

“I’m going to take this off,” Nick says, pulling back slightly as his finger’s play with the bottom of Troy’s shirt. If he could, he’d roll his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me everything you’re doing.”

And he’s pretty sure that gets _him_ an eye-roll but Nick tugs his shirt up and over his head, dropping it somewhere else. Warm hands smooth over his skin, tracing lines and faint scars. A finger flicks his nipple and Troy instinctually grabs Nick’s wrist; he isn’t rough or angry – he’s just a little weird about intimacy sometimes. He trying but he’s just not ready for that yet.

“Had to give it a shot,” Nick says, leaning forward to give his lips a quick peck before moving lower. His lips blaze a sloppy trail from his jaw to his Adam’s apple and finally stop on his collarbone where the younger boy sucks a dark mark into his skin. He’s got a thing for hickeys – Troy is never going to be able to wear a shirt without a collar around Madison again.

His hands, which had been sliding across Troy’s abdomen, stop just above his the button of his jeans. They had already discussed this – they weren’t fucking today. They were saving that for later, after Troy had experienced this and decided whether he liked it or not. But this wouldn’t end with just a couple of kisses.

Nick’s fingers fumble with his pants, undoing the button and zipper; Troy lifts his hips as the younger man pulls them down along with his underwear. He leans back as Nick slides them over his knees and kicks them off onto the floor. Cold air rushes to meet his skin, a shiver running down his spine. Gritting his teeth, he holds back the demand of Nick to _hurry_.

He returns with a cold, slick grip the wrapped around his cock and lips that press into the soft skin of his thigh. It’s just meant to be a hand-job but Nick likes to tease. Reaching down, Troy fumbles to find Nick’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Nick clicks his tongue. “Relax. I’m taking care of you.”

Troy’s resistance gives out. “Then hurry it up.”

He can feel Nick’s grin against his skin as his hand begins to pump his cock. It’s tight but not too tight, slick but not enough to remove friction. He’s slow at first but as Troy starts to arch into his touch, hips lifting off the bed, he speeds up. His other hand sneaks under his thigh, fingers brushing against his sack, tracing patterns into the sensitive skin. Nick’s head is a heavy weight on his thigh.

He can feel pleasure building in his stomach, like a coil winding tighter and tighter. Thoughts escape his mind, sensations filling the void. His breathing, his cock, his pleasure – Nick’s weight, his touch, his warmth. It builds and builds, one brick upon on another until it’s dangerously tall, wobbling and threatening to spill over

“Come for me. _Please_.”

Nick’s words, whispered and soft, are enough to tip the balance. It’s like a bolt of electricity in his veins. His cock pulses, shooting semen across his stomach, reaching all the way to his rib cage. Nick’s weight disappears, replaced a moment later with the feeling of his tongue tracing lines across his stomach, lapping up the liquid. He’s too hazy in the post-orgasm bliss to think about that.

He does though when Nick pressed his lips to his.

“You weirdo,” he mutters.

A chuckle escapes the younger man. “Maybe, but I think you enjoyed that.”

Troy hums in response, his mouth remaining shut as Nick touches his face through the fabric, fingers creeping around to the back to untie it. The blindfold goes loose and Nick plucks it up, tossing it onto the bed beside them. His smile is the first thing Troy sees when he opens his eyes. Readjusting to the light, he returns the smile.

“I think I did.”


End file.
